Quittin' You
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Bella finally realizes Edward just isn't good for her, inspired by the song Quittin' you by the band perry. One-shot.


**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. This is just a tiny oneshot that I had in my head and that I hoped would clear some of writer's block.**

Why had she even let this continue on this long, why hadn't she seen it before. She really should thank Jake for everything, if he hadn't kept on showing it to her she would have never realized it, none of it.

This would be hard but dumping Edward would become the best decision of her human life, a life she was now determined to live out as a human.

_I don't know what I was thinking_

_You were no good but you could do some fancy talking_

_I'm not your Trixie Delight or a Gumball Machine (no...)_

_You can keep your quarter man 'cause you won't get nothing sweet out of me_

He had never seen her for the person she really was, no he was content just thinking that as long as he spend money on her she was happy. But he had never understood that she didn't want fancy gifts or expensive clothing.

Rosalie had been the one to help her over the edge of indecision. The blond vampire had shown up in her room one night when Edward wasn't there yet, she had been appalled at her intrusion of privacy and when she voiced it Rosalie had laughed and asked why it was alright then when Edward did it.

It had gotten her thinking and this was her conclusion.

_I'm quitting, (quitting), quitting, (quitting), quitting, I'm quitting you_

_Like a girl wants her chocolate, yeah, I know that I'll miss you_

_But I'm quitting, (quitting), quitting, (quitting), quitting, I'm not kidding I'm kicking you,_

_Cause you're my bad habit and I'm quitting you_

She could already envision her dad's elated face as she gave him the news, that she finally kicking the asshole to the curb. She would give him back that ridiculously expensive ring and leave, not only this town but the state.

She had gone over the details with Rose and they had decided upon the University of Phoenix. She didn't want to know how much that little joke had cost Rosalie but she was glad the blonde vampire was on her side, the blonde was devious.

_I don't know what the heck you were thinking,_

_It's gonna, gonna take a better man, I'm betting, to win my hand,_

_I'm not gonna play your game, I don't like the high stakes,_

_I'd rather sit alone at home playing one more round of old maid,_

She was done playing his games, his and Alice's. She wouldn't let that little interfering pixie talk her into anything, no she would decide her decisions from now on no matter what the physic bitch said. She would give them letters with a detailed explanation of what she thought of them, all of them.

Not just Edward and Alice would hear her voice, Carlisle and Esmé and Emmett would hear it as well. Rose had promised her even Emmett would have to hear what she thought of them now. Only Rosalie and Jasper would be spared from her words, they had never told her lies and she was glad for that. They would help her start her new life, together with Jacob they were her angels.

_I'm quitting, (quitting), quitting, (quitting), quitting, I'm quitting you_

_Like a gambler leaving Vegas, boy, you know that I'll miss you_

_But I'm quitting, (quitting), quitting, (quitting), quitting, I'm not kidding I'm kicking you,_

_Cause you're my bad habit and I'm quitting_

_Cold turkey, giving you the cold shoulder,_

_Off, like a band-aid, one quick sting, then it's over_

She wouldn't give Edward time to dazzle her again,she wasn't going to risk it again. Her father was thrilled when he saw that the ring was gone and the look of pure joy on his face told her this was the right decision.

_I'm quitting, (quitting), quitting, (quitting), quitting, I'm not kidding I'm kicking you,_

_Cause you're my bad habit and good Lord won't have it, huh uh,_

_You're my bad habit and I'm quitting you, you, yeah yeah yeah_

She smiled as she took in the Phoenix warmth as she got of the plane. As she had expected Edward had thrown a humongous fit. He had screamed about how she belonged to him and that she had to listen to him, she wasn't to leave him ever. She was alright with him screaming at her but when he had started in on Rose she had very nicely chewed him out.

Carlisle and Esmé were shocked to say the least when she told them just what she thought of their children and their parental skills. But she had lost the ability to care about what they thought of her, they weren't her parents and they never would be either.

Emmett was heartbroken that she was mad at him as well but atleast he took it to heart he promised her he would be a better brother to her from then on. He had then thrown Edward through a dry wall and jumped after him, after flashing Bella a dimpled grin, to teach him some manners as he put it.

Alice had been highly insulted by her words and told her that without her she would still be a pathetic poor human. Jasper surprised her then by telling Alice that if that was the way she talked to those she claimed to be best friends with he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. The whole family had been shocked and Alice looked a lot like a gaping fish and honestly she had to try very hard not to laugh.

Jasper simply proceeded by asking her if she wanted any company on her journey to Phoenix and so her plans changed just the littlest bit. Instead of flying straight to Phoenix they had detoured through Texas so Jasper could reconnect with his roots and well, let's just say that by the end of their trip she knew she wouldn't stay human for the rest of her life.

"You ready darlin'?" And she was, ready to start her new life, together with her newfound cowboy. After all, wasn't it a country song that had helped her decide?

**So that was my little one-shot to get rid of some of my current writers block.**


End file.
